fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Super Dragon Hyper Kiezer Death Mecha King Ghidorah
Super Dragon Hyper Kiezer Death Mecha King Ghidorah is a robotic cyborg Ghidorah hydra orochi Kaiju hybrid dragon thingy and the penultimate boss of the Super Super Godzilla SSNES Game. Appearance Super Dragon Hyper Keizer Death Mecha King Ghidorah is a very strange creature. His main body resembles Keizer Ghidorah, albeit with added spikes and altered colors. He has the wings of Mecha King Ghidorah, and smaller Mecha King Ghidorah heads on the ends of his tails. His most odd feature however, is the startling number of mechanical Ghidorah heads adorning the front of his body, giving the cyborg a very strange and imposing appearance to any who come against him. History Origins Originally, Super Dragon Hyper Keizer Death Mecha King Ghidorah was a normal quadrupedal Ghidorah, not unlike Keizer Ghidorah or DesGhidorah. However, this all changed when a group of aliens abducted the Ghidorah for their own diabolical plans. Since King Ghidorah had escaped their captivity, the aliens found this Ghidorah to be a workable substitute, forcefully converted him into a cyborg, in a rather long and painful process. When it was all over, the aliens had their weapon, but the Ghidorah lost his life. Super Super Godzilla (SSNES Game) Super Dragon Hyper Kiezer Death Mecha King Ghidorah was sent out by the aliens after Super King Ghidorah, Mecha MechaGodzilla, Super Biollante, and Battra Leo had all failed to stop Godzilla. After destroying lots of Tokyo Super Dragon Hyper Kiezer Death Mecha King Ghidorah finally engaged Godzilla in combat, and proved to be very powerful and stuff but was eventually defeated by Super Super Godzilla after a long fight. T-Rex: Final Final Wars: Giant Clusterf*** All Out Attack! Super Dragon Hyper Keizer Death Mecha King Ghidorah was in this thing somewhere then he got defeated. Abilities * Hyper Ultra Omega Kaizer Death Gravity Beams: This cyborg monstrosity is capable of firing incredibly powerful multi-colored Gravity Beams from each of it's heads. * Flight: Despite his massive size, Super Dragon Hyper Keizer Death Mecha King Ghidorah is capable of flight. He appears to do this via some sort of anti-gravity assistance, and it is unknown if his wings can carry his mass on their own. * Tail Beams: From the Mecha King Ghidorah heads implanted on the ends of his tails, Super Dragon Hyper Keizer Death Mecha King Ghidorah can fire Gravity Beams weaker than his oral beams, but still reasonably strong. * Super Dragon Keizer Death Stomp: He is capable of unleashing a stomping attack with his forelegs which can send even Super Super Godzilla reeling back. * Wing Blasts: Super Dragon Hyper Keizer Death Mecha King Ghidorah can unleash blasts of energy from his wings. Trivia * Super Dragon Hyper Kiezer Death Mecha King Ghidorah has the second longest name of any of my Kaiju after Super Super Special Special Space Spacegodzilla High High Grade Type 3. * Super Dragon Hyper Kiezer Death Mecha King Ghidorah took the longest to get a page out of all the SSGSSNES bosses. * The image for Super Dragon Hyper Kiezer Death Mecha King Ghidorah is edited from another fan Kaiju called "Ghidorochi". Said Kaiju being a creation of SuperKaijuKing. Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Ghidorah variations Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Universe 986 Category:Godzilla Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Mecha Category:Mecha-King Ghidorah variations Category:Variants on existing Kaiju